Late Night Call
by Glorytommy
Summary: Naru and Mai's relationship came to a rocky end. Now a year later, Naru is dating Masako. One night after busying himself with work as usual, he gets a call. Though... who would call this late? -one shot- NaruxMai and a bit of NaruxMasako


Ah—I know, I know. I have two other storied that I haven't been adding to for a while… I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, don't worry I haven't given up on them or anything! It's just every time a sit down and attempt to write something I end up erasing it all and starting over because it didn't make me happy… either that or I backed myself into a corner and couldn't get out of it. SO, I decided that I would write this one-shot that I just thought of this morning. It's based off the song, Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Alright, so here we go:

* * *

**Late Night Call**

The young man leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. What time was it? It was late. He knew that much. It seemed like he was always working late these days… why was he keeping himself so busy? Well, he already knew the answer to that question… though of course he'd never admit it. Whenever he had time to himself he could only think of one person, Mai. It had been a least a year since they had spoken to each other for longer than two seconds… so many things had happened and he had done some things that he regretted. Letting out a large sigh, Naru pinched the brim of his nose. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of this…

Leaning forward he peeked around the door frame of his office and glanced across the hall at the mound in his bed. [i]'Asleep'[/i] Now he knew that it was late. Masako always did her best to stay up and wait for him… Slowly and lazily getting up from his chair, the raven haired man walked over to the girl's side. Taking the book out of her hands he placed it on the nightstand and pulled the covers up over her before turning out the lights. Brushing the hair out of her face he lightly kissed her forehead, they had been going out for over a half a year now but he still wasn't used to her being around so much. Truth be told it was Masako that suggested that they move in with each other and he couldn't find an excuse as to my not, hence his current position.

Turning to head toward the bathroom to change into his sleepwear, Naru stopped halfway when the sound of the phone ringing echoed through the apartment. Who could that be calling at such an hour? He was contemplating whether or not to just let it ring when he spotted Masako stirring in her sleep. Not wanting the girl to wake up, he headed over to the phone and looked at the number. It was unidentified… probably from a public phone. This got him even more curious.

Picking up the phone he answered it, "Hello?" There was no answer; a slightly perplexed expression crossed his face before he spoke up again. "Hello…?"

The other side stayed quiet. Thinking they had the wrong number, Naru was about to end the call when a familiar female voice finally spoke up, "N – Naru…?"

This made the man surprised. This voice…. "Mai?"

"Un." The female said nodding into the phone. "I… I'm sorry for calling so late, but no one else is answering the phone… and well…"

"What is it?"

"Ummm, Where's Masako?" She was stalling.

"She's asleep… Did you need her?"

"Ah—well…"

The girl seemed shaken by something. "What is it?" he asked more firmly.

There was a long pause, "I'm stuck downtown… I was brought here by a… uhh—friend and some things happened and I have no way of getting back home…"

Naru could tell it wasn't the whole story and now he was even more curious, "_What _happened?"

There was another pause, "He got drunk and w-wanted to… umm… go t-to a hotel… and…" With each word her voice shook even more.

He didn't need to hear anymore to get the just of it. "Did he…?" He wasn't sure he wanted to finish the question.

"No… I got away…"

"Where are you now?"

"Outside the mini-mart, next to the park…"

"Stay right there."

He didn't wait to hear her protest. Hanging up the phone Naru grabbed his coat, before heading to the door. He was almost there when a tired voice called to him.

"Where are you going? Who was that on the phone…?"

The man exhaled softly and turned to face his sleepy girlfriend. "I'll be back, head to bed."

Masako started to look a bit upset, "You didn't answer my questions. Who was that?"

"Masako—"

"Was it Mai?" Naru stayed quiet. "I thought so… she'd the only one that you'd rush out to go see."

"I—"

"You still love her don't you….? I can tell…" she said frowning and covering her mouth with her long pajama sleeve. "You didn't go out with me because you liked me did you?"

He walked toward her and reached out and hand but she pushed it away, "You should go. From your conversation it sounded like she needs help…" Masako told him before turning around and heading back into the bedroom.

Naru watched as she disappeared into the room before turning and heading out the door.

Masako sat on the bed and looked at the floor holding back tears, "Looks like you won, Mai."

* * *

Upon arriving he glanced around questionably. Hadn't he told her to stay in place? Running a hand through his hair he decided to check the park.

It was empty and quiet, much different from the daytime. Just about to give up on his search Naru spotted a figure sitting on a bench not too far off from his current position. Stepping closer, he realized who it was. Mai.

It wasn't until he stepped in front of her that she looked up from her hands and noticed his presence. Her appearance was surprising, her cheek was swollen as if she had been hit and her lip was busted… not to mention you could tell she had been holding back her tears.

Naru knelt, forcing her to make eye contact. "Cry."

This command surprised Mai, but not as much as the tears that began to fall out of her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. She wailed, not just for the previous event, this had only been the trigger, she cried for everything she kept locked inside her heart. It all started to pour out.

Grabbing the girl's arm, he pulled Mai toward him and hugged her tightly.

Mai's eyes widened, "N-naru…!" she looked up at him through her clouded eyes. He shouldn't do this, what about Masako?

"Worry about yourself." He told her, as if he had read her mind. Mai gave him a confused look. Using his fingers to tilt her chin upward he kissed her.

* * *

Annnnnd. Fin! Awww, poor Masako. T.T At least I let her have him for a small bit right?

Hope you liked it! Don't forget, I LOVE comments! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
